1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting diode display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, monitors, televisions, and the like, have been made to have light weight and thin thickness. In accordance with recent demand, cathode ray tube (CRT) displays have been replaced with liquid crystal displays (LCD). However, the LCD is a light-emitting/receiving device requiring a separate backlight and has limitations in view of a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like. An organic light emitting diode display in which a viewing angle is wide, contrast is excellent, and a response time is rapid has received great attention as a self-light emitting type (kind) of display device capable of overcoming the above-described recent limitations of LCDs. The organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode for emitting light, wherein in the organic light emitting diode, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled in a light emission layer to form an exciton, and the exciton emits light while releasing energy. According to the related art, a cathode is used as an electrode of the organic light emitting diode and a thermal evaporation method is performed to form the cathode. However, the thermal evaporation method has a difficulty of being applied in a large area apparatus due to a warpage phenomenon of a glass and a mask. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.